Blade of fire
by silver sliver
Summary: Sesshomaru is traveling when he gets into some trouble. The girl that he meets has a mysterious past and a cloudy future, she teaches sesshomaru how peoples minds work and the power of love. UPDATED, finaly
1. man? huh?

**Oh, I re-wrote this as of.. june... something or another...( lol, and yes, I'm not sure what day it is...) /06, for spelling and confusing sentences.

* * *

**  
A great Demon leapt out from the crevasse, lunging out its snake like body, barring its fangs. The demon frightened me very much, but Lord Sesshomaru would protect Jaken and me. Lord Sesshomaru quickly unsheathed his sword and jumped up to cut the demon in half. The Demon moved almost as quickly as my Lord, catching his sword in his fangs, CRACK. The sword rang a mournful tune as it sliced through the demons flesh and the remains dropped back into the crevasse. Lord Sesshomaru landed gracefully on his feet and took one look at the sword and put it back in its sheath.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what has happened to your sword?" I asked him as I jumped off of Ah and Un. He didn't even glance at me as he spoke;

"Rin, I shall be gone for a day or so, stay in the forest with Ah-Un. Jaken come with me." and with that my lord walked off into the forest.

" I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is going?" I said to the two headed dragon, "Oh well, I'll wait for him, Come Ah and Un, Lets go find some food." We walked into the forest that lay behind us in the opposite direction Lord Sesshomaru went.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we going? To find a sword smith?" I asked my lord as he walked ahead of me gracefully, his silver hair flying in the wind. Milord did not answer me immediately; instead he just kept walking for awhile with me trailing behind in his footsteps.

"I go to find the swords man that lies by a village not far from here, he is supposedly one of the best in the land. Katana, is his name I believe." Milord said expressionlessly as the shadows from the setting sun began to grow. How I liked Lord Sesshomaru, he was very beautiful and wise, and important. So that I suppose is why I followed him, but why was Rin? I had often asked myself why Lord Sesshomaru had let her tag along, I mean, she was human and she was a silly little girl, why did he want to keep her? Hmm, I'll figure it eventually, hopefully. Suddenly Lord Sesshomaru stopped, and I _just_ avoided coming into contact with his heels.

"Jaken, stay behind me. This demon is supposed to have a great temper." Funnily enough however, there was only the slightest trace of a demons scent coming from the, well what could just be called a 'hut', in the clearing. The most it had was human. There was definitely a human in there. I walked into the hut behind Milord as he brushed aside the cloth that covered the doorway. What I saw completely amazed me.

There was a WOMAN sharpening a sword.

But what surprised me the most was that this girl had amazing blue eyes. Not the usual brown, blue, like the moon. To match, she had dark, dark hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. Trances of hair fell down her face like water, which, by the looks of it, she brushed back in annoyance. The girl was dressed in dark robes that wound around her thin form. The human was looking at the doorway as if expecting us.

"Why, what would a demon of _your _statue be doing in my home?" The girl asked Lord Sesshomaru with a slight smile and a tone of innocence that did not reach her eyes.

"I am looking for the swordsman by the name of Katana. I am in need of one. Tell me, are you, Katana, the swords man that is _supposedly _the best in this land?" He asked her with a cool voice and a cold stare. Why he tolerated her impudence? I do not know, but knowing my lord, he must've had some purpose for her.

"I am, and who are you to ask such of question?" She stood up, still holding the sword, her head barely reaching Milord's lower shoulders.

"Such insolence..." I muttered from somewhere behind me, and I took a menacing step towards the human. "Now see here, _human_, Lord Sesshomaru does not have to answer to _you._ Why it should be an honor-"

"Silence toad!" The girl hissed with surprising venom, for someone her size. Her eyebrows narrowed and she took a step towards me. "I shall do as I please, you should hold your tongue. That is-" She paused as if this was an after thought, "before I cut it off." and she ran her fingers down the blade, eyeing me in way I did not like. I stopped talking immediately; my eyes bulging form my head as I stepped behind Lord Sesshomaru with a squeak.

The girl regained her calm. "So, Sesshomaru is it? Well Lord Sesshomaru, how may I be of service to you?" The girl walked to a fire crackling in a pit as she said this, right past us, and sat down beside the hut, leaning against it. She closed her eyes. I suppose, I would have to see if this girl was any good. I completely suspected that she was not at all what she seemed. No humans carried that much disrespect towards demons. I had to make a mental note to that, and I suppose she would take no rudeness or disrespect towards her….she would eventually have to be taught a lesson...

"I am in need of a swordsman, my sword is cracked, and it needs to be repaired. Would you be able to fix it, Katana?"

"Depends... where is your sword? I shall see if I can." My Lord drew his sword faster than the eye could see, the shadows dancing on the blade before her eyes.

She however, yawned, and said, "May I _examine_ it then? if you wish to be technical." He placed it on the stone tablet towards the center of the room. How this girl tried my patience! She was indeed a nuisance. The human walked up to the tablet her eyes wide with awe, I guess she could sense power in my lord's sword. Her fingers traced the blade among the dark cracks in it, and suddenly she drew them back as quickly as if it had bit her.

"This is demon make..." I heard her mutter, "This should be a challenge..."

"Can you fix it girl?"

She sighed and shrugged, "I suppose, it may take me about three or so days. Now what is the pay?"

That was it! She would get it now! How could she expect to be paid? Meeting my Lord should be payment enough! He continued, "I have no money to give to you, I could spare your life however. Since you persist on being such a nuisance in lack of respect."

The girl was slightly afraid, I saw it in her eyes. Ha, I thought, that should teach her. "I suppose that is fair enough, please come back on the third day at sundown.", and she turned away from my Lord. Ignoring him! But, he did not care; he had got what he wanted.

"Good." and with that we left her. The breeze pulling at Lord Sesshomaru's silver hair, and tasteful clothes. Our path lit up by the moonlight.

* * *

**Did anyone ever notice how annoying Jaken's voice is? I mean who would want to hear THAT in the morning? please R&R!**

**and did anyone notice how LONG the word expressionlessly is?**

**Ok, tell me what you thought, if anything like constructive criticism, then be nice, and I'm human, I make mistakes, you just got to tell me how to fix them.**


	2. um finished, and pointless

**THANX A BUNCH TO MY REVIEWERS! especially to **korashatara J. Valentine **Thanx alot actually, I really appreciated it! You got me going! Oh, and I switched serveral POV, (now edited) so only twice, and hopefully you could tell who it was..**

** well, here goes my chapter...**

**The only Saquid you can eat with a fpoon... oops, sorry 'bout that folks, just ignore this...**

** ENJOY.

* * *

**For three and a half days the girl worked almost nonstop on the demon lords blade. She thrust it into a scorching fire and then doused it into a barel of water all the while pounding it with her hammer. Katana wiped sweat from he brow as she shruck the red blade mending the crack.

"Finally. Now to wait to the toad man and his doggie master." she muttered to herself. Katana sighed, this demon would have, no, has no respect for someone like _her_. As soon as she had cleaned the blade she dressed herself in dark blue, worn robes, tucked her own sword in her belt and did her hair up into a loose ponytail and went out side to wait for the demons. A clear blue sky greeted her as she came out from her stuffy home, and the breeze lifted her spirit. Today couldn't be _too _bad.

"Katana! Kattie!" a little voice could be heard through the trees, "Where are you?" The older girl sighed, so much for peace and quiet.

"I'm over here Hikoru," she said with weariness. "Come out so I can see you." A little girl with short-cut brown hair ran stumbling into the clearing.

"Katana,-" little Hikoru started but Katana interrupted her.

"I thought your father said you weren't aloud to see me any more, could it be that you snuck out?" She said in mock surprise.

"Err... well..." Hikoru shuffled her feet looking at the ground as though it was the most fascinating piece of rock she had ever seen.

"Hikoru, you should go home, I will be busy."

"But kattie..." Hikoru looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes.

It took all her will not to give in. "Go back alright? I'll see you tomorrow, don't worry." Hikoru retreated sadly back sadly back down the path.

* * *

_Hmm, Lord Sesshomaru sure tollerated that human. It is unlike him to be so forgiving..._ The toad sighed, his master was completely unpredictable these days, first Rin and now this human to fix the Toukijin. 

Sesshomaru stood upon the edge of a clearing deep inside a fiercly overgrown forest. There might have been a track or road there of some kind, but not anymore. Demons had inhabited these lands, tearing apart villages and eating or destroying the pittifull humans that were to foolish to move on. It was quite amazing that a small village had escaped the notice of the larger demons, and still have a surplus of food. While these lesser demons were set on terrorising humans, my lord was not. He was discusted at everything the humans did, but only killed them if they got in his way. Why waste his time?

"Jaken, we're leaving." he said to me almost coldly. As always I followed right behind his heels.

As we neared the clearing I had seen a few night's before, the sun had just begun to set. My lord walked soundlessly as usuall, he is so handsome! The way his hair swished from side to side, and a _perfect_ complexion...

* * *

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru!" Katana greeted from her waiting postition as he emerged from the trees. 

The lord just ignored her greeting and said, "Is my sword ready?"

She nodded, "Yes, I hope I have done a satisfactory job." standing up stifly she presented the gleaming blade to him. Sesshomaru picked the sword up from her hands and examined it with a practiced eye. Katana bowed low to Jaken's happiness. Once he had seen it was fixed to his liking, he proceded to walk out of the clearing and Katana had moved to make her way to the hut. Tomorrow she would go to the village, tonight...she was too tired.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sesshomaru had been walking for several hours when he reached the forest Rin had been instructed to stay in. He caught her scent mixed with flowers of every kind. He grimanced inwardly, the scent of the flowers was so strong. His nose would be running tonight. He followed the scent into a field of wildflowers. The little girl stood up to examine her bochet of flowers when she caught sight of him.

Rin laughed and smiled, yelling and waving her hand. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X

The fire crackled and crickets cirped as Rin toasted her mushrooms by the fire. She watched them carefully making sure then didn't burn. Once then had turned a delightfull golden colour, she pulled the sticks away from the fire and handed one to Jaken. Rin giggled as he tried to eat them, only suceeding in burning his mouth. Jaken was running around the fire in panic when Sesshomaru noticed how torn and filthy her kimono had become. He spoke;

"Rin, you are in need of a new Kimono. We will go to town tomorrow to get you a new one."

Rin stopped laughing, "Hmm? Oh- yes, yes my Lord. Thank you."

THUD

Jaken finaly tripped over a rock.

* * *

**Oh, yea... I don't _think_ Jaken is in love with sesshomaru by the way... but he does say that sesshomaru is handsome** **in the shows, sooo OK...**

**and I really am sorry about not updating sooner... the next chapter should come much, much sooner. **

**please review!**


End file.
